1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device for electronic components, and particularly to a heat dissipation device for a central processing unit with a plurality of electronic components located therearound.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) generate a lot of heat during normal operation. This can deteriorate their operational stability and damage associated electronic devices. Thus the heat must be removed quickly to ensure normal operation. A heat dissipation device is often attached to a top surface of a CPU, to remove heat therefrom.
A conventional heat dissipation device comprises a rectangular base and a plurality fins arranged on the base. The base is made of copper and the fins are made of aluminium. The base is used to contact a CPU for transferring heat from the CPU to the fins. A fan is often attached on the heat sink for enhancing heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation device. The base has a large surface for allowing more fins to mount thereon to improve heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation device. However, this kind of base is prone to interfere with other electronic components of a printed circuit board around the CPU since the base is close to the printed circuit board. Thus, the other electronic components must be removed away from the base to another location on the printed circuit board, thereby wasting space of the printed circuit board under the base. Furthermore, the base has only a small area contact the CPU. The other area of the base is far from the CPU and cannot efficiently transfer heat from the CPU to the fins.